Love, narrow misses, zombies, and kisses
by unicorns.united
Summary: AU Zombies have invaded Lima Ohio. Enter Santana, trying to survive, and show in Brittany and the rest of the Zombie Survivors. (They haven't come up with a better name yet.) Swearing.


"Santana!" My mom screams as another zombie runs toward our house. "Get out of here!" My dad grabs the ancient hunting gun off the wall. "I can't leave you!"  
"Yes, you can, and you will. We're going to die, but you can save yourself. I won't die like this, knowing my daughter is going down with me. Survive, hija!" My dad yells. "We love you Santana." A tear escapes my mom's eye. My heart tells me that I can't leave them, but all my survival instincts kick in, and I find myself running into the garage. I get into the heavyweight car my parents bought and stocked with supplies and instructions for surviving the apocalypse. I hear my mother curse at the zombies like she never has before, and my dad firing the gun that we've had since my grandfather was born. This shit just got real.

The apocalypse was rumored, but everyone held onto the hope that scientists would find a cure for the mad cow disease. It was the 18th of July, 2012, when C23 escaped her private barn. A massive blood shed, death counts up to one thousand that week, caused by a cow escapee. The world went into panic mode, with the militaries of the world joining forces to form a Zombie Squad, they were dispatched wherever the most zombie attacks were. Fortunately, most didn't die. They just weren't alive, either.

I try to run over as many of the undead bastards as I can, but I see people I used to know. That's my cousin, there's the lady who used to give us baguettes on Tuesdays, and over on the side of the road gnawing on a leg is my kindergarten teacher. She looks up and snarls at me, and then leaps... Her bones crunch under my tires. I keep driving until I reach a seemingly deserted mall parking lot. I skim over the rules for surviving.  
if you think it's safe, it's probably not,  
Don't get out of the car unless the windows are broken and zombies are visible.  
Make sure to stock up whenever it's possible. Otherwise, you get desperate. And desperation gets you killed.  
Don't eat beef.  
Don't underestimate anything.  
Enjoy the little things.  
Wait. Wasn't that one in Zombieland?  
7) Survive.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I mutter. I look up, and realize that this "deserted" parking lot has a major zombie infestation. Crap. I start up the car, and ram into the nearest zombie. I almost throw up at the sight of its blackened blood spilled over the disabled parking. "Pull yourself together, Santana." I whisper to myself. I quickly swerve and avoid the hungry masses, heading for the highway.

On the side of the road, there's a line of unoccupied cars. I quickly realize why. There's a massive pack of zombies prowling down the highway. I pull my car over, and try to make it look as if I'm not in there. After the living dead are at a far enough distance that I can't see them, even on a road that's straight for miles, I relax. Or, as much as I can in a zombie apocalypse. I hear a tapping on my window. Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. I mentally prepare myself for a zombie, and grab a gun. I look out the window and see... A human. Well, a girl, to be exact. Blonde, and blue eyed. "Hi. My name's Brittany." She says, with a bubbly smile that doesn't look like it belongs in the apocalypse on an abandoned highway. I try to smile back, and I tell her, "I'm Santana." She hesitates. "Will you come out of your car?"  
"Why?" I question, with a tinge of hostility, as I remember rule number 2, don't get out of the car. "You need to meet some people."  
"I need to?" I raise an eyebrow. I see the look on her face, puppy dog eyes and all, and I reluctantly get out of the car. There was something about her that made me want to make her happy. Brittany takes me to the very side of the road, and I see a short drop. She jumps down, and offers me her hand. I take it, and jump, too. Brittany leads me right under the highway, through a door that looks like a pothole. There are lights hanging from the ceiling, and people are sitting around a table, looking very solemn. Duh, I remind myself. There are undead things walking around trying to eat us, they're not going to be having a party.  
"Sam, Mike, Quinn, Tina, Puck. This is Santana. She came at the time of The Walk." Brittany says, sounding a bit nervous. I assumed she meant when the zombies were walking down the highway. A Jewish boy with a mowhawk snorts. "How do we know we can trust her?" An Asian girl with blue highlights elbows him, and says, "What do we need to trust? It's either human, or zombie. She looks relatively alive, doesn't she?"  
"Thank you, Tina." Brittany says. "Puck, she looks really trustable." I try and put on my most trustworthy and innocent face. From the look on everyone else's faces though, I can tell it isn't working. A dorky blonde boy with the most humongous lips I've every seen speaks up. "My name's Sam. Sam I am. I don't like green eggs with ham." I scoff,"he has no game."  
"My name's Mike." A tall Asian boy says.  
"Quinn." She gives me a HBIC look that I ignore. Tina clears her throat, and says, "Brittany brought you here because you were in danger, and she thought that you had a good chance of surviving the apocalypse. We are the Zombie Survivors and-" Puck interrupts her by saying, "We haven't come up with a better name yet." Tina gives him an annoyed look, and continues. "We'll try to keep you safe to the best of our abilities, but you must promise to do the same. Okay?"  
"Okay." I must admit, there was a part of me that wanted to be in my car, driving away, but the other part said that I would run out of gas, and supplies, so it was best to be here. For better, or for worse, I'm now a Zombie Survivor. They really do need to come up with a better name.


End file.
